


No te metas con los Herondale

by ClauFeltonBlack



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene, después que Imogen regresa a Idris, durante el episodio 02x13
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-17 00:05:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12353313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClauFeltonBlack/pseuds/ClauFeltonBlack
Summary: Imogen Herondale envía un contundente mensaje a Idris. Es por eso que llama a Víctor Aldertree a su oficina.





	No te metas con los Herondale

**Author's Note:**

> Detesto intensamente a Víctor Aldertree por todo lo que hizo pasar a Jace, Izzy y Alec durante la temporada 2A. Solo escuchar, así medio de pasón, que había sido reprendido en Idris nunca fue suficiente para mí. Y así fue que nació este fic.

Víctor Aldertree entró en el despacho de Imogen con paso seguro aunque en el fondo se sentía intimidado. No sabía de qué iba todo esto. Antes de asumir su cargo en Nueva York, había estado a un paso de que lo enviaran a congelar el culo en la Isla Wrangel, ahora se le se sumaba la amonestación severa por lo sucedido en el Instituto de Nueva York y la activación de la espada-alma. Simplemente ya no podía añadir nada más en su historial, así que esperaba que Alec Lightwood se mantuviera callado sobre la adicción de yin-fen de su hermana. Al final era un trapito sucio que seguramente los Lightwood preferían mantener en secreto.

Aldertree tenía que admitir que el tiro le había salido por la culata.

Cuando Maryse Ligthwood pidió a la Clave su presencia en el Instituto de Nueva York, no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba enviando a sus propios hijos. Víctor solo había visto la oportunidad de quebrar a la nueva generación de Lightwoods. Los padres muy mucha habilidad habían alcanzado una posición sólida en Idris. Ahora los hijos se estaban consolidando como los mejores y más eficientes Cazadores de Sombras de su generación. No le parecía conveniente que esa familia ganara más notoriedad. Por eso decidió manipular a  Isabelle a través de una adición al _yin-fen_ , arruinar la reputación de Jace hasta que el guerrero quedara hecho escombros y quitarle todo liderazgo a Alec.

Pero el hermano mayor, a pesar de todos los chismes por su relación amorosa con un brujo y toda la animadversión que él había instigado en su contra, era quien le había puesto un alto. Su integridad y su ética de trabajo había pesado entre los Cazadores de Sombras del Instituto. La mayoría no aprobaba su relación con Magnus Bane pero el respeto a su líder no había mermado.

—Señora Inquisidora —dijo a modo de saludo.

—Aldeltree —lo recibió Imogen con seriedad—. Pedí un reporte detallado de su gestión en el Instituto de Nueva York...

Aldertree tragó grueso.

—...y deja mucho que desear. Pensé que usted sería más efectivo en su trabajo dada su experiencia diplomática —lo reprendió—, así que para que mejore sus habilidades, he decidido nombrarlo representante de la Clave en el Instituto de Corea del Norte.

—¡Pero esa es casi una sentencia de muerte!

Imogen enarcó una de sus cejas.

—Es ese o el Instituto de Damasco. Son las dos posiciones que tengo disponibles para usted.

—¿Siria?

—Perfecto, veo que al menos sabe de geografía —dijo Imogen con ironía.

Aldertree estaba perplejo. Necesitaba salvar su pellejo lo antes posible. En ambos institutos la expectativa de vida de un Cazador de Sombras promedio era de un año. El del director era de seis meses.

—En el Instituto de Nueva York quedaron pendientes ciertos… —comenzó él a hablar.

—El Instituto de Nueva York está ahora en buenas manos —le interrumpió la Inquisidora—. Jace…

—¿Jace Wayland, ahora Jace _Morgenstern_? No es más que un traidor. En su interrogatorio admitió no ser leal a la Clave.

—Tengo importantes dudas acerca de la validez de ese interrogatorio —dijo Imogen—, y hay muchos vacíos en la investigación que llevaste a cabo, así como en las conclusiones y los cargos bajo los cuales procesaste a Jace. Luego, a pesar de lo injusto que le habías tratado, él te salvó la vida, ¿no es así?

Imogen había hablado hasta con cierta suavidad pero era un tono que Víctor Aldertree sabía que no presagiaba nada bueno, así que solo asintió. Cada vez se sentía más acojonado.

—Confieso que en su lugar, yo misma habría dudado en salvarte. Pero esa es una muestra de cómo actuamos los Herondale —Imogen lanzó el sablazo—, Jace es un Herondale. Lo hemos comprobado, Victor: Jace es el hijo de Stephen y Céline.

Aldertree levantó el rostro. Cuadró los hombros y por fin, comprendió la gravedad de toda la situación. Imogen le estaba dando una velada sentencia de muerte. De nada valía una negociación con la Inquisidora. Sabía que iba a morir y lo haría pronto, por lo menos trataría de hacerlo con un poco de dignidad. Dejó salir el aire de sus pulmones lentamente.

—Elijo el Instituto de Damasco.

—Perfecto. Arregla tus cosas que saldrás a tu nuevo puesto en un par de días. Puedes retirarte.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Imogen tuvo que darle el crédito que a pesar de todo, el hombre había salido de su oficina caminando con la frente en alto. O era demasiado valiente o era un imbécil. ¡Cómo había disfrutado esa conversación! Darle la noticia que Jace era un Herondale había sido un dulce consuelo después de leer el informe sobre el caso de Jace y su encarcelamiento en la Ciudad de Huesos.

Sabía de primera mano que Jace no se dejaría seducir por nadie de la Clave, mucho menos se dejaría amilanar por sus decisiones. _¡No soy un seguidor!_ , le había replicado él en un arranque, poco antes de descubrir el parentesco que les unía. Pero siempre habría intrigas a su alrededor, dentro de Idris y de la Clave, así que Imogen quería consolidar lo mejor posible la posición del heredero Herondale. Y la primera lección estaba dada: no te metas con los Herondale. Después de ver el destino de Aldertree dudaba que alguien en Idris fuera tan estúpido de tocar a Jace.

No te metas con los Herondale. A partir de ahora, Jace no tendría nada de qué preocuparse.

O al menos eso creía Imogen.

**Author's Note:**

> Me habría gustado terminar el fic siendo más optimista pero al parecer, en la tercera temporada a Jace le va como en feria... otra vez.


End file.
